Pokemon Dusk: Chaos In the Midnight Region
by Warrior2464
Summary: A region consumed by darkness, an evil man who is gaining his grip on the region in chaos. Only a young boy can stop his evil plot. A boy who will learn of this great cause during his journey to become a Pokemon Master, can he stop this dark man?
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Dusk

Chapter 1: A Journey Begins at Dusk

It began in the way any trainer would begin their journey: a professor gave the young boy his first Pokemon, and off he went. But, this region is not like the others. This region was in chaos! An evil man was gaining control over the region in turmoil. But the boy didn't know how his fate would impact this dark region…

To Matt, this day felt like any other. He woke up, and went to see Professor Thorn. He often helped out at his lab when he had free time, as he wanted to become a Pokemon trainer one day. Professor Thorn was an old man who was the Pokemon professor of Stem town, a small town that saw few visitors. Matt helped out and learned about different Pokemon while there.

After he was done at the lab, Matt spotted an odd, old man. He often saw this man, dressed in his old clothes, sleeping outside of town. But today, the old man was awake, and he was talking to his Abra.

"Well my friend, today feels like my lucky day! Hmm... That boy is staring at me…," said the old man. "Well come here, young man! Now, tell me: do you have a Pokemon yet?" asked the old man.

"No, I don't sir," replied Matt.

"Ah ha ha, no need to be so formal, boy. I'll tell you what! I'll tell my old friend Thorn to give ya one," said the old man.

Suddenly, a helicopter flew over head, and men dressed in dark colors were deployed. They began using their Pokemon to destroy buildings. Matt's friend April rushed over to tell him what was happening. According to her, the men had begun to attack the lab! When the grunt saw Matt, he commanded his Pokemon to attack him.

"Why do these pathetic fools always interfere? Koffing, use Sludge Attack!" commanded the grunt. Matt managed to dodge the lethal attack, but now realized he couldn't stop the evil men.

"What do you want?" yelled Thorn.

"We have orders from Boss Dusk to capture you. Don't make this hard on us, he wants your mind, not your body," said the grunt. With that sentence, he kicked Thorn's cane out of his hand, and threw him to the ground.

"Matt, grab the Pokeball on my desk! It contains the Pokemon I had planned to give you later today. Use it to stop this man…" said Thorn.

With that, he released the Pokemon. It was a Squirtle. Matt began to fight the grunt's Koffing with his Squirtle. He used Tackle Attack and Bubble, and Koffing was out gunned.

"Gah, I won't lose to a rookie like you! Koffing, use Smoke Screen!" yelled the grunt. The grunt made his escape, and stole the Professor's data.

"Are you all right, sir?" asked Matt.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm glad that you came right on time. You have a great bond with that Squirtle. Keep it, it's yours now" said Thorn.

It turns out an unknown character had chased off the other grunts, but Stem Town had already received a lot of damage. "That Dusk Corporation shows no respect for decent people's lives," said a man.

"I know, but did you see him? He had a red cape and an odd mask. They say he is The Renegade Trainer. When Dusk corporation is pulling a job, he is sure to arrive," said a woman.

Matt was stunned that people could use Pokemon for such evil. He swore he would make sure they never do this again.

"Wow, Matt! You were great! You stopped him from kidnapping the professor, and now you're a trainer just like me! Let's have a battle!" said April. Matt knew that April was a trainer for about 2 weeks now, but still hadn't begun her journey. He had no idea what Pokemon she had received.

"Go, Chikorita!" said April. The battle began: water versus grass. Despite the type disadvantage, Matt soon realized that April wasn't a good trainer yet, and this was probably her first battle. The victory was hard fought, but Matt had won the match! Matt was full of energy, and ready to begin his journey. He left town without telling his mom.

Once again, the old man who had talked to him before stopped him. "Well, well, young man! A Pokemon trainer. Now, what an honor to see this day!" said the old man.

"Who are you?" asked Matt.

"Me? My name means nothing these days. All the towns people have different names that they call me, but I prefer The Gambler," said the old man.

"Well, nice talking to you, but I'm in a rush," said Matt.

"Ah, you see? That's your problem! You need patience to complete your journey, boy. Those who run, stumble and fall. Take a breath, and go home for now. Ask the professor for help. After all, you don't even have money, boy!" said the Gambler.

Matt realized the crazy, old man was right. He didn't even have a place to stay at night, or food for that matter. So he returned home.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Dusk

Chapter 2: The Start of a Rivalry

While Matt began his trip home he wondered who the unknown man who helped save the town was. He heard of him before, an odd man he seems to dedicate his life to stop Dusk Corporation. He was confused as to why they tried to kidnap the professor, and what the data they stole was. Stem town was a small town with few big buildings, the biggest one being Thorn's lab. It was usually peaceful there and it was odd to here of conflict, so a full out attack on the town was completely uncalled for.

Before he could reach town he was attacked by the Dusk grunt he defeated earlier. "You! You are the stupid boy who trumped my mission, you'll pay for that, nobody messes with Dusk Corporation." yelled the grunt. "I won't stand down to scum like you!" said Matt. "Ah ha ha! Boy I was using my weakest Pokemon last time; you won't win this time. Go Arbok!" said the grunt. Now Matt knew he was in trouble, he knew his Squirtle wouldn't be enough to take on Arbok. As he looked doomed to lose the battle a young man dressed in grey appeared with his Hitmonlee. "I knew you grunts were cowards, but this takes the cake" said the strange man. "Ha ha ha, what makes you think you can challenge Dusk Corporation?" said the grunt. "I will make sure that you all will fall one day!" said the unknown man.

It was a rather short battle; Hitmonlee was unaffected by Arbok's glare and countered with Blaze kick. The man in the grey coat smashed the grunt quickly and he fled. "Thanks for your help sir, what is your name?" asked Matt. "My name is Edward, I am a Pokemon trainer." said the young man. He was dressed in grey and had a grey hat; he seemed to be at least 17. "Sir why is it that you decided to help me?" asked Matt. "I hate Dusk Corporation, they strike those who can't defend themselves only for their own gains, and it seems you have made an impression on them." said Edward. "They attacked my home town today and I defeated that grunt before he could kidnap professor Thorn, looks like he held a grudge." said Matt. "Well my friend I saw those events today and I must say I'm impressed that you defeated him on your first battle." said Edward. Wait how did you…" before Matt could finish the man was gone. "Who was that guy…"mumbled Matt.

Matt was finally home, well at least what was left of it… the Dusk strike left Stem town in a state of disaster, people were still busy cleaning up the mess. The once peaceful town now looked like a war zone; it would take some time to restore. As soon as Matt arrived Professor Thorn summoned him to his lab. "Well young man I understand you want to begin your journey; it would be irresponsible of me to not help you out. Take this pokedex and these pokeballs, you will need them. I already informed your mother of how you bravely took on that grunt and how you show a true bond with your Pokemon." said Thorn.

Matt told his mother that he was to begin his journey to take on the Pokemon league and she agreed to let him do it. She also gave him enough money to last a week and a bike. Now he was off to a good start, he had one Pokemon and now he had a secure way of travel. Just when he was about to leave he went to see if April was still there, but he learned she departed to begin as well.

Meanwhile: "Master Dusk I'm sorry to report that we failed to capture Professor Thorn of Stem town today, but you see we were…" said the grunt. You showed a great deal of failure today, and you don't deserve to be forgiven. Leave my sight now!" interrupted Boss Dusk. "Master, we have great news." said an odd scientist. "Yes what is it?" said Boss Dusk. "The Dark project is preceding well with the info stolen from old Thorn's lab, that man may be worthless but his research on Pokemon genes is a great help Master" said the scientist. "Excellent, I think a demonstration of this new power is needed to show the pathetic people that Dusk Corporation can't be stopped by a masked man in a cape!" said Boss Dusk.

The odd scientist led Boss Dusk to his lab; it was a gruesome place, many tanks of odd gene spliced projects lined the walls. "The Dark Project would have failed if we didn't get that data today Master, but now the project is well on its way to completion." said the scientist. "Good and what of the project M3?" said Dusk. Well….. Master you know how hard it has been to control such monsters after the Project X7 experiment, many of our best men are still trying to locate the horrid beast…" said the scientist. "Well I want him complete as soon as possible; you know how I punish failure doctor!" said Dusk. "Oh no Master! That shall not be necessary Master!" said the scientist in a panic.

By this point Matt had made it to route 2, but it was getting late so he decided to set up camp. But just as he was ready to go to sleep he saw a Tailow, he immediately decided to catch it. He put up his Squirtle and used bubble attack, the bird dodged the attack and used growl. Just as he was about to attack again a pokeball was thrown at it, the ball belonged to April, and she caught Tailow. "Sorry Matt but I saw it first!" said April. And just like that she was gone and Matt was left without the bird. "Well I guess she has begun her journey after all…" said Matt with a sigh. He knew he would have to be quick to catch up now. "Well seems I have a rival now huh Squirtle" said Matt. Squirtle seemed to reply, he was rather upset that his effort was wasted in that last battle.

Matt went to sleep that night still confused about Edward, he couldn't understand who this man was, or why he had helped him face that grunt. Matt knew his next stop would be Greenroot town, it was the closest town to Stem Town, he would be able to stock up on items and plan out his next move from there.


End file.
